Work Fast
Meta Timing: 16 Jun 2015, after "Not a Date" and "Drama Llama" Setting: Charlie's rental suite in Juliet's basement Text Charlie puts Whisper up in the garage for the night, unstraps her backpack, hefts it down the stairs. She loses her shoes, dumps her bag on a chair, and puts herself in the kitchen. Dinnertime. Juliet appears in the doorway with a pan, beaming. "I come bearing leftovers!" "Thanks." Charlie tilts her head. Juliet enters, kicks the door shut behind. "Kept it niiiice and warm for you." Charlie digs out a trivet, makes room on the table. "The uncle unit had a thing so we ate early." Julie puts down the pan, hops into the free chair. Charlie takes out a plate and a glass, raises an eyebrow. "Any of that apple juice left?" Charlie nods, heads to the fridge. "How was your day?" "Okay." Charlie pours juice. "Yours?" "The glass or my day? I'm happy with that glass." Charlie replies with a flat look. Juliet grins. "My day went well, thank you." Charlie returns the juice to the fridge, serves herself a heaping plate. "I'll put your bag on the couch?" "Thank you." Charlie steals Juliet's seat while she's up. "Heeey!" Charlie shrugs innocently. Juliet huffs, plunks down. Charlie organizes her plate. Juliet looks over. Charlie ignores her. Juliet taps her fingers. Charlie keeps her shoulders straight. Juliet clears her throat. Charlie's jaw twitches. "Sooooo ...?" Charlie demands an answer. "How is it?" "Sorry." Charlie suppresses a wince. "It's very tasty. Thank you for saving some for me." "You're welcome. How was your date?" Charlie's braid is suddenly more unkempt (or so Juliet /'swears'). Juliet giggles. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease you like that." Charlie grumbles, returns to her food. Juliet infringes upon Charlie's space. Charlie resumes ignoring her. Juliet wobbles, sits back in her chair, scoots the whole thing closer. Charlie forces herself to eat like a mannered person and not inhale to escape. "Sooooo....?" "Not a date." "Since we have a calender, it is." Charlie pointedly puts down her cutlery. Juliet cackles. Charlie sighs. Juliet dabs her eyes. "Did you at least get his name this time?" "Jackson." "Ooo ... you remembered! Must be something special." Charlie shrugs. "He was ... weird." "Like, 'serial killer' weird or 'Charlie thinks everyone who insists on conversing is weird' weird?" Charlie scowls. "Just ... weird." Hacks her chicken into even smaller pieces. "He told me to keep the jumper." "Well, that— wait, what?" "Gave me the jumper." "You work fast!" "Wha?" "You already have the boyfriend jumper!" Juliet hugs her around the shoulders. "I am /'soooo' proud of you!" The corner of Charlie's mouth twitches up, but she still shrugs Juliet off. This Is Not a Coffee Shop AU, We Swear: Cocoa — Productivity — Rom-Com — Not a Date — Drama Llama — Work Fast — Tit for Tat — Pretty Good — Sparklers Category:Ficlet Category:Tam family Category:Juliet Category:Tam residence Category:Charlie's wheels Category:Charlie Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Jumpers Category:Charlie's flat Category:Charlie prefers nonverbal communication Category:Food Category:This Is Not a Coffee Shop AU, We Swear Arc Category:This Is Not a Coffee Shop AU, We Swear arc Category:Charlie (ficlet) Category:Juliet (ficlet)